


Concepción

by Berylia



Series: Ave María purísima [3]
Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berylia/pseuds/Berylia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ils peuplent le monde de leurs créations mais est-ce suffisant ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concepción

Tony Stark a toujours su qu’il n’aurait jamais d’enfants. Déjà parce que son mode de vie et de pensée rock n’ roll lui interdit de si ennuyeuses perspectives. Ensuite parce que quelle femme digne de ce nom pourrait vouloir d’un ouragan tel que lui (bon ça c’était avant que Pepper n’accepte de l’embrasser) ? Non décidément il n’aurait jamais d’enfants.

De toute façon il n’est pas doué avec les enfants et aucun gosse ne mérite de grandir sans amour et sans père.

Mais ce n’est pas grave, qui a besoin de reproduire son code génétique alors qu’il y a statistiquement bien trop d’humain par rapport à la taille de la planète. 

De toute façon son testament est prêt et imparable, protégé par une armée d’avocats payés une fortune uniquement à s’assurer que toutes les clauses en seront respectées. Quoi qu’il lui arrive Stark Industries sera protégée et ne fabriquera jamais plus d’armes. Pepper, Rhodey et Happy seront aussi à l’abri du besoin et se répartiront ses parts. Quant à JARVIS il aura tout un comité d’experts et de chercheurs extatiques veillant à son bon développement, et des portes de sortie au cas où ces derniers deviendraient fou et décidaient de le supprimer. Et bien sûr DUM-E vivra avec Pepper, il s’est attaché à elle et il est presque sûr que le sentiment est réciproque, même si Pep est plus compliquée que la moyenne des femmes, qui sont déjà beaucoup trop complexes à comprendre.

Bref pas besoin d’enfants.

Il laisse quelque chose de bien plus précieux et de bien meilleur que son code génétique derrière lui, et garanti sans défauts. Quelque chose de parfait.

Ses créations.

La presse, comme d’habitude se trompe sur toute la ligne. Au début ce n’était pas de la création, juste de l’imitation, toujours dans l’ombre de son père, à reproduire ses gestes, ses idées, ses inventions à lui, essayant de le rejoindre jusqu’au jour où il avait enfin compris qu’il ne devait chercher qu’à le dépasser, qu’alors seulement peut-être qu’il mériterait qu’il le regarde.

Non, son premier avait été DUM-E. Ce n’était pas un simple robot, DUM-E était plus abouti et doué d’intelligence, capable de comprendre et d’apprendre. Il était plus poussé que ce que son père avait jamais accompli et unique au monde. Il était ce dont il avait toujours rêvé dans son enfance alors que, outils volés en mains, il montait, démontait et remontait à sa sauce ce qui passait à sa portée, essayant de se créer quelque chose qui briserait le silence lourd de murmures du manoir. Il était ce qu’il cherchait à créer derrière la porte solidement fermée de sa chambre d’internat, loin des yeux moqueurs, froids ou calculateurs de ses « camarades ». Il était son premier, né de ses mains et de son esprit, unique, nouveau, un morceau d’avenir formé par lui, prêt à apprendre et à grandir.

DUM-E était longtemps resté seul. Bien sûr il l’avait fait grandir, lui avait donné des extensions, l’avait amélioré, mais il était resté seul. Après l’accident… Il s’était occupé d’oublier d’abord, de ravaler tous les mots qu’il n’avait jamais dits, de noyer dans l’alcool le visage d’Howard et Maria, les paroles fausses dont on l’entourait, d’effacer l’empreinte de ces mains. Puis il avait eu vingt et un an et il s’était lancé à corps perdu dans l’entreprise, résolu à faire disparaître le nom de son père, à l’enterrer sous les mentions du sien.

Il avait fallu attendre que la frénésie commence à s’estomper, la douleur à reculer pour que la gestation de JARVIS commence.

JARVIS… Il n’a toujours pas de mots pour décrire JARVIS. Il y a encore des moments où il s’arrête soudainement, émerveillé par la perfection à laquelle il a donné la vie. Lorsqu’il avait fait seul sa première amélioration son cœur s’était serré de fierté, à l’époque il pouvait encore le faire. JARVIS est plus intelligent que la plupart des humains et, il se plait à penser, infiniment plus sage et meilleur que son créateur. Contrairement à Dummy, JARVIS croît et grandit par lui-même, à son rythme et les années affinent non seulement ses programmes mais aussi sa connaissance et ses relations avec les humains.

L’armure n’est pas une de ses créations. Elle n’a pas d’intelligence, elle est une partie de lui, une extension. La contrepartie du réacteur, la séquelle positive de ce qui est arrivé, la marque visible du changement. Bien sûr il ne cache pas le réacteur, Tony Stark n’a rien à cacher, il s’étale sans un vêtement sur les pages des magasines et parfois même sur internet. Mais ce que les gens retiennent c’est l’armure, c’est Iron Man, c’est l’alter ego héroïque.

Il n’aura jamais d’enfants.

Il léguera à la postérité ses créations.

Et si dans son vieil âge il se sent seul il se contentera d’en créer d’autres, jusqu’à remplir ce vide.

***

Steve a très vite appris à inventer des histoires, à rêver, à créer des mondes. Enfermé dans son lit, éloigné de la fenêtre pour éviter qu’une méchante brise ne passe par les interstices disjoints, le corps souvent trop fatigué pour tenir les quelques livres qu’il possédait, son imagination était la seule façon d’échapper à l’ennui et au silence relatif de l’appartement.

Dans les plaines infinies de son esprit il continuait les aventures de ses héros préférés dont parfois sa mère lui achetait un numéro et qu’il gardait précieusement dans un coffre au pied de son lit, ou il inventait ses propres personnages, des héros braves et qui ne reculaient jamais devant aucune épreuve, aucun sacrifice, des jeunes gens qui avaient d’abord été des enfants maladifs mais qui avaient vaincu ce premier ennemi et qui n’avaient jamais perdu de vue ce qui était important et bon en ce monde.

Lorsqu’il allait mieux sa mère le laissait prendre ses crayons et coucher sur le papier ses créations. De mémoire il recréait les jours d’été à Central Park quand il était assez fort pour que sa mère l’y promène, les animaux d’Afrique qu’il avait vus dans un des livres de la bibliothèque, les robes dans les vitrines brillantes et illuminées –ces dessins-là avaient toujours la faveur des voisines et si l’une d’entre elle s’occupait de garder un œil sur lui il veillait toujours à en faire au moins un et à le lui offrir–, mais surtout il dessinait ces héros qui hantaient ses rêves, leurs aventures, leurs adversaires, les jeunes femmes qu’ils sauvaient.

Au début c’était essentiellement de l’imitation mais peu à peu son trait s’était fait plus assuré et il s’était permis de plus en plus de liberté, se libérant des chaines qui l’empêtraient encore. Et enfin il avait été assez fort pour sortir de ce lit une fois pour toutes, pour aller à l’école, pour découvrir que ce monde dont il avait tant rêvé était rempli d’épreuves et d’adversaires. Mais il était un héros alors il s’était accroché à ce en quoi il croyait et il avait continué à avancer.

Et Bucky était arrivé. Bucky qui le regardait dessiner dans le silence du soleil couchant, perchés tous deux sur l’escalier de secours. Bucky qui lui demandait des nouvelles de ses personnages, qui connaissait leurs histoires et leurs peurs, qui critiquait certaines de ses pages et en adorait d’autres. Bucky dont le visage avait petit à petit rempli son carnet comme sa présence avait rempli sa vie.

Pendant la guerre ses carnets et ses crayons l’avaient suivi partout, d’abord tout autour du pays, lui permettant de recréer le visage de Bucky et, parfois, celui de l’agent Carter. Ensuite il était parti avec lui en Europe et là il était devenu un moyen d’échapper à la peur, aux cauchemars, aux images qui se gravaient dans son cerveau, aux horreurs qu’Hydra laissait dans son sillage. Peu à peu Peggy avait investit les pages, son sourire recrée presque les yeux fermés alors que les autres souriaient juste un brin moqueur.

Lorsque Bucky était mort…

Il avait pris un autre carnet, acheté au marché noir, et il avait dessiné ces après-midi calmes sur les escaliers, ces promenades dans Central Park, sa main tendue à chaque fois qu’il se faisait tabasser dans une ruelle, son rire lorsqu’il dansait avec une jolie fille. C’était comme s’il ne savait plus comment s’arrêter alors que les larmes gondolaient le papier et faisaient couler le crayon.

Coulson lui a donné des carnets, des crayons, de l’aquarelle, même des gouaches et il est à peu près sûr que c’est lui qui a fait apparaître un chevalet avec une nature morte dans sa chambre.

Coulson lui a dit que les psys seraient intéressés par ses dessins. Mais il sait encore lire les gens. Coulson s’inquiète, il veut l’aider. Coulson est un gars bien, un excellent soldat et un meilleur leader encore. Il l’a remercié.

Il n’ose pas prendre le crayon. Il sait que s’il commence il ne pourra plus s’arrêter, que les images se dessineront seules, recréant un monde à jamais perdu, des gens vivants quelques jours avant et morts il y a si longtemps.

Il n’ose pas prendre le crayon.

Et pourtant ses mains sont si vides.


End file.
